Find Me
by JoCriss
Summary: You didn't plan to do this, things just came together and now you are pressed by him against the wall of a dark alley. Darren Criss/you fanfic


You didn't plan to do this, things just came together and now you are pressed by him against the wall of a dark alley, people passing by you, not noticing the fact that he is running his hands up your thigh and kissing you sloppily down your neck.

The moment you stepped into the bar you knew something might happen tonight, it was probably the reason why you dressed up nicely in the first place: skinny jeans, that blue top you always wanted to use but never could because it was a bit too revealing, tying your hair in the highest ponytail possible and your favorite black boots. The bar was filled with people, and it's a good thing that you decided to come alone, maybe that something you wanted my happen tonight.

You sit on a bar stool next to a stage that was already made up and ordered a beer. After a few sips you notice him going up the stage and the crowd roars in excitement. You turn around and notice him, it's the guy you swoon over when you watch his TV show and listen to his music. "_Weird coincidence, I wasn't aware he was going to perform here."_ He waved at everyone and greeted them through the microphone, you noticed a bunch of younger girls swooning and screaming his name, and you can't blame them, you would be doing the same thing too, but you decided to be coy and just sit calmly on your seat.

He starts playing several songs you have heard him sing before, strumming the guitar and belting them out as if it was natural for him, and you noticed, he actually was, the stage was his favorite place to be, he looks so alive and feeds of the power from the audience. Minutes pass and he starts singing that song, the one you have heard countless hours on your iPod and know all the lyrics of. It's been over 45 minutes and you notice he is sweating profusely, as he normally would, and maybe the 3 beers you have drunk so far makes you feel every note he sings so deeply in your soul.

For a second there, you look directly at him up on stage and he looks at you, straight on. He is not breaking focus and you kind of freak out a little. He winks at you, but you think it's an illusion. He is almost finishing his song, jumping on the stage and getting his face closer to the microphone. Just as he is about to finish you notice he winks at you, you look around and think he might be doing it for someone else, but he hasn't stopped watching you. He even bites his lower lip playfully as he cleans his sweat and says his goodbyes. This makes you shiver, maybe the alcohol level is a bit too high, but just watching him bare his soul on stage has turned you on a bit and you move on your stool uncomfortably. You take a sip of the last of your beer and decide it was a good time for a smoke. You start walking to the main door and look up at the stage as the crowed winded down and see he already left.

The weather outside takes you by surprise, it is a little bit chilly but it didn't make you that uncomfortable. You head out to the alley right next to it, it is dimly lighted but you notice it's the place people go to for a smoke since you notice all the cigarette buds scattered over the asphalt as you walk on and take a place against the wall. You scavenge through your purse and look for the pack, get it on your lips and look for the lighter. After a minute of playing around in your purse not finding it, you notice a lit fire right in front of you and light up the cigarette, tip already moist on your lips because you held too long to. Just after you thank the kind stranger you look up to him and look at his eyes and notice a hazel tint to them. They are too familiar, you have seen them before: in the pictures you used to have hanging in your walls, from the videos you have seen on your computer, and now, staring straight at you.

You blink, taking a moment to settle in and try not to scream in excitement. He smiles at you, and you can barely see his frame, which is lighted by the dim light from a lamp post far back on the alley. You release a breath you didn't realize you have been holding and said "_that was great, back out there. I am a big fan."_ He smiles and looks down at the ground, running his hand through his unkempt and slightly damp hair. He takes a drink from a blue plastic cup and takes his hand out to you "_I'm…"_ but you interrupt "_I know who you are."_ He tightens the grip on the handshake and it makes you shiver, turning your knees into butter. You look straight at him, neither of you letting go, and you notice the droplets of sweat on his forehead and one that is running down his neck, making you ache to lick it clean.

He lets go of you and it makes you feel a bit incomplete, like his touch is the only thing you had been missing in your life and will help you survive. You start to think of the countless times you have dreamed about this and cannot believe your luck. You are standing just in front of him, in a dark alley.

You notice the cigarette you had is almost burned out and toss it to the ground, pressing it with the toe of your boot. Neither of you has said a word in a while, but you notice he is closer to you, his pupils darkened. He keeps staring at you, right into your eyes. The only thing you can do is stare at the ground every couple of seconds, just knowing he is that close to you is making you wet. He tries to get rid of the silence "_you liked the show?"_ You bite your lower lip, he notices that and licks his own a second after "_you were amazing." _

Next thing you know he is inches close; you can feel the heat coming from his body. You can smell him, the slight tinge of his cologne and sweat. He is looking straight at you and is running his hand up and down your back, pulling you closer to him. His touch is electric, it makes you want to moan but you choke it in, trying to control yourself, because the beers you already have in you are making you a little bit tipsy.

He starts humming your favorite song as he closes his face in to yours, he whispers in your ear _"__And I don't know what to do__, i__t's changing me it's killing you."_ He graces his teeth to your earlobe and that whimper you had stuck in your throat finally escapes you. He starts kissing you from your ear up to your jaw, stopping right next to your lips. He gives you one last look and kisses you deeply, pushing himself against you and you are now pressed hard between him and your body.

Your arms loosen up and you run your hands in his curly hair, pressing his head against you, as he opens your lips with his tongue, running it over your lips and sucking on them. He grabs one of your legs and pulls it up, placing it around his waist. You can't control yourself; he is taking over your every sense, making you feel nothing but ecstasies. He is places his cold hands under your shirt, which makes you, jump a bit. You run your hands up and down his broad back, trying to recall what you have managed to do to him in your dreams. But it is not a dream, and you can't control yourself, you just need his hard body against you.

You can feel his hard dick pressing against your thigh and he keeps kissing you, moving one of his hands up to feel one of your breasts. He fumbles through the lace and starts playing with one of your hard nipples. You moan again and he laughs against your lips, a laugh that makes you shiver even more. The people out the alley are just blurry figures to you as he starts moving his mouth down your neck, licking every inch of you. You now are running one of your hands down his chest, feeling his sweat all over it. You grab at it, press it and run your nails on it. It makes him moan a bit but it urges him to continue, as his hand cups your breast harshly but in such an animalistic way.

He keeps kissing you hard, both tongues battling against each other, exploring both mouths, eating each other alive, like it was the last thing on earth. He moves his mouth to lick your neck and one of his hands is running down your stomach, stopping just in between your thighs. He lets go of your lips and pulls back a bit, not losing his gaze from yours and his hand presses hard against you. You moan and press yourself against the wall. He hesitates for a moment but you eager him on.

He takes his hand and manages to open up the button and lower down your zipper a bit. His warm hand is now slowly going down between your clothes and he is feeling your wetness. He hasn't stopped looking at you, he likes the way you quiver under his touch, making him feel more aroused. He is showing you the animalistic side of his he doesn't let anyone see. And you let him do it. One of his fingers looks its way to your throbbing clit and he flickers it. And he moves his fingers in circles over it. You bite your lip and close your eyes as he keeps playing with you, having his way with you. His fingers switch places as he is trying to find another place to play and all of the sudden you feel one of his fingers inside you, twisting it and pulling it and out of you easily.

You try to scream but his lips shut them down. He has you right where he wanted you. The moment you locked eyes he knew he had to have you. He uses two fingers and starts moving them inside you, pushing them harder as he hits the right spot. Your hands are on his shoulders, your nails digging deep in them as he is getting you to come. He pulls his face back again and just watches you as he pulls his fingers in and out and massages your clit with his thumb, he likes the way you are succumbing to him, how easily he got to have you to himself, the way you open your mouth to moan but you manage to suppress it. He speeds up his hand movements and just looks at you, eyes already dilated with lust, as you come in his hand.

He takes his hand out and licks one of his fingers seductively. You lick your lips and pull him close, taking his lips into yours, mashing them together passionately. You decide it might be your turn to return the favor but all of the sudden he spins you around and has you face the wall. He presses hard against you and licks down your neck. You try to hide your moans but they fall loosely, his name failing from your lips. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you against him; you can feel his hard dick pressing against your ass. You can't help but grind against it, you want it in you now, and you ache for it. He moans against your ear, clearly overcome by the sudden change of pace.

But neither of you can take it any longer; you lower your jeans and your panties and you can hear him doing the same. You spread your legs for him to get the right angle and you feel his hard, hot cock pressing against you. Playing with your wetness, he likes to make you squirm and he likes gaining control over you.

Seconds after you feel him press against your entrance and he goes in smoothly, pumping inside you slowly. "_You are so fucking tight, baby" _he whispers against your ear. He starts going in harder and faster, each pump hitting that right spot as he is deep inside you and all you can feel is him and the hard wall keeping you up. You press your forehead against the wall as he keeps going inside you mercilessly, you whimper and say his name as he slows down. He keeps up the pace and pumps inside you, feeling his cock deep inside, making you feel like no other person has made you feel before.

You feel you are about to come and rest your head back in his left shoulder, kissing his jaw "_come for me baby, come for me now."_ And he grabs you by the hips as he pumps faster, the sound of your bodies colliding together growing even stronger. He kisses your neck as you both come at the same time, heat still coming from your bodies. He slows down his pace and gives you sweet butterfly kisses up and down your neck, you notice he is sweating, as much as he usually does, and you run your tongue gingerly up his neck, taking one droplet to your own.

It takes you a couple of minutes for both of you to come back to reality. He steps back from you and straights his pants back up. You turn and rest against the wall of the alley, pulling the zipper from your jeans up, as you both are still panting and looking at each other, small smiles directed to each other. You fix up your hair and he runs his hand against his, unconsciously. He walks up to you and grabs your chin with his hand, pressing you on a soft kiss.

Neither of you can say a word, both overcome with elation. It was the first time you had this kind of encounter with someone, let alone someone as famous as he was. And you can see it in his eyes too, a bit of shyness but the buzz not leaving his gaze. He opens his mouth, trying to say something. But you place one finger in his lips "_don't."_ You kiss him softly and finish with "_we'll be able to find each other. If you want to, try to find me."_ And you give him one last kiss goodbye.

You start walking out of the alley and take a look back at him; he is looking at you, a big warm smile in his lips. You wink at him and start walking in direction of your car. No, you didn't expect this. It wasn't planned. But you cannot help fate. It was meant to happen. And you certainly knew, it will happen again.


End file.
